Heart Soul
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Como ela poderia escolher diferente? - Pov da Hermione


**[ ]Heart [ ]Soul**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper:** Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama

**Rated T  
**

**Summary:** Como ela poderia escolher diferente?

**Disclaimer:** Só o plot é meu.

* * *

**N/A: **Essa fic foi escrita para o Projeto Music, do Marauder's Map.

Os itens escolhidos foram: calcinha que brilha no escuro e câmera fotográfica.

A música aleatória foi: Perfect, por Smashing Pumpkins.

Boa fic!

PS: Se vocês encontrarem acentos demais é porque eu ando pensando muito em espanhol e **no momento**, não tenho - mais - a mínima noção de algumas regras de acentuação em Pt.

Obrigada pela compreensão.

* * *

Eu não sei o que pensar sobre o nosso início. Não sei dizer quando começamos a ser perfeitos. É algo tão natural que agora, parece existir desde sempre.

_I know, we're just like old friends_

_We just can't pretend_

_That lovers make amends_

Juntos, nós éramos tão irreais. Como saber se o que perdemos foi real?

Abro o álbum que ele me deu e vejo as fotos movendo-se. Todas são de nós dois juntos.

_We are reasons so unreal_

_We can't help but feel_

_That something has been lost_

Éramos tão parecidos - apesar de tudo que havia entre nós. Todos ideais, pensamentos, pessoas. Tudo era um bom motivo para ficássemos separados.

Mas nós éramos perfeitos.

_But please,_

_You know you're just like me_

_Next time, I promise we'll be perfect_

Me perco em memórias quando lembro de nós dois juntos. Lembro de como enfeitiçávamos a câmera para ela tirar nossas fotos. Assim, ninguém teria que saber sobre nós. Ninguém perguntaria sobre nós.

Nós tínhamos nosso próprio tempo, nossas próprias regras, nosso próprio universo perfeito.

_Perfect, perfect strangers down the line_

_Lovers out of time_

_Memories unwind_

Eu sei que ele acreditava no que dizia. Não adianta tentar me enganar. Ele sempre foi transparente para os meus olhos.

Eu acreditava em nós dois. Acreditava que daríamos certo. Éramos tão perfeitos, porque não daríamos? Mas agora, não sei mais o que pensar. Tudo ficou tão nebuloso em tão pouco tempo.

_So far, I still know who you are_

_But now, I wonder who I was..._

Nos perdemos no meio do caminho. Não. Fizeram com que nós nos perdessemos, com toda essa Guerra.

Sei o que disse. Que nós seríamos para sempre. Que ficaríamos juntos mesmo que separados. Como agora.

_Angel, you know it's not the end_

_We'll always be good friends_

_The letters have been sent on_

Promessas de cueca e calcinha.

Brilhei no escuro com ele ao meu lado segurando minha mão, beijando meu cabelo.

Éramos tão livres... tão perfeitos.

_So please,_ _You always were so free_

_You'll see, I promise we'll be perfect_

Era difícil fingir lhe odiar na presença de outros. Fingir que eu lhe desprezava do topo da minha cabeça até os meus dedos do pé.

Mas agora que todos sabem e nos julgam, eu percebo o quanto éramos perfeitos daquele jeito.

_Perfect, perfect strangers when we meet_

_Strangers on the street_

_Lovers while we sleep_

Me perguntaram o que era mais importante para mim, coração ou alma. Perguntaram o que eu escolheria no final.

Não me arrependo da minha escolha e entendo porque eles me perguntaram isso.

Em pouco tempo, amizades seriam totalmente quebradas...

Mas nós, seríamos para sempre.

_Perfect_

_You know this has to be_

Olho para trás e peço para que me dessem um instante. Pego meu livro preferido e três álguns de fotos. Um de fotos com meus pais, outro dos tempos de ouro em Hogwarts e o outro das minhas fotos com ele.

Nem percebi o caminho, estava perdida em pensamentos, nas minhas memórias.

Vejo Harry e Ron me olhando em um mix de pena, nojo, ódio, nostalgia e tristeza profunda. Sinto um sorriso triste em meus lábios e uma única lágrima cai.

_We always were so free_

_We promised that we'd be_

_Perfect_

Não fico assustada ou querendo desistir quando sinto o frio cortante se aproximando. Eu escolhi isso. Seria hipocrisia sentir isso.

Olho para o lado e junto a minha mão com a dele, dedos entrelaçados. Encosto a cabeça no ombro dele e ele me abraça, pondo a cabeça por cima da minha.

O mundo bruxo podia ter chegado em um tipo de acordo, mas nós dois, sempre seríamos traidores para nossos amigos, nossa família.

Nós escolhemos coração.

E seríamos perfeitos.

**:.: Fin :.:**


End file.
